Shag You Better
by mirror jinx
Summary: Harry is an auror. Draco is his assistant. Harry just doesn't know what do when Draco gets on his knees. Read warnings inside.


**Title:** Shag You Better  
**Warnings**: Oral sex, infidelity, compliant with DH  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter book and film series/franchise belongs exclusively to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

"I know you want me." Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his partner's silver ones, and they slowly cast down, roaming over his body, Draco's legs swinging over the chair he perched on. He swallowed.

"What?" Draco smirked, and advanced.

"I know you want me – to fuck me." Draco muttered, and bunched his hands in Harry's shirt. Harry hadn't even registered the movement – let alone the thought that Draco was creasing his newly-pressed shirt. His mind was only on Draco's words, and his hands shook at his sides as Draco leant in. He pushed him away.

"I'm engaged, Draco!" He protested, and took a few steps backwards, banging into his desk. Fuck. This was not how he planned the day to go – right about now, Draco should be working at his own desk, in complete silence, and Harry should be leafing through the newest case and –

"I can see you staring at me. Always staring." Draco's voice was silkier than it usually was, seductive, and Harry wanted to cover his ears, to get away. "I _know_ you're engaged, but just how good is she in bed, hm?" Draco's question took him by surprise, and he shifted, staring at the blond as he walked forward again.

"I – She – None of your business!" Harry turned red. So, maybe Ginny wasn't the _best _he'd had but he loved her and – Draco slipped a hand up his shirt. This was wrong. He knew Draco was gay. Of course he did. The blond practically fucked blokes right in front of Harry every day, to his anger – He didn't much favour this thought pattern.

"I could fuck you better." Draco whispered, and Harry could feel his breath on his cheek. "I would be so much better." Draco's hand snaked down Harry's chest, unbuttoning his jeans. Oh God. "I wouldn't just…lay there and take it. I'd make you work for it." Harry closed his eyes, setting his jaw, as Draco began to tug his trousers down. He should stop him…But he couldn't, wouldn't.

Harry hardened as Draco inched his fingers towards his waistband – how could he not? – and his eyes widened as Draco seemed to move away. He opened his eyes, and almost choked as he looked at the gorgeous image of Draco on his knees in front of him, pulling down his boxers.

The blond was beautiful, there was no denying it. Surely, it was alright to make comments? That would be, if one were to forget the details of the situation. Harry studied him as the Slytherin fell silent, eyes glued to Harry's crotch. He shuddered.

It had been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry was glad to say he was settling down, that life was passing him by now, even. That was, until Draco Malfoy, his childhood nemesis, applied for the job of Harry's assistant, and suddenly, he found himself forming a friendship of sorts with his sworn enemy.

Draco was snarky, confident and closed-off, he always had been. But, Harry soon caught himself liking and _admiring _the Malfoy heir. He noticed things about him, such as the way he was actually a pretty emotional person, beneath his mask, and small things, like the way his eyes were than unique teal colour, or the way he seemed so slim, yet had a notable curve in prominent areas, or the way his skin was a porcelain shade, or the way his hair was messy nowadays, his fringe always getting in his eyes…

It would be stupid to say Harry wasn't attracted to Draco. He was, very, and he found himself tugged back to reality as Draco finally pushed his boxers and trousers down to his ankles, and took hold of his cock, making a sound in the back of his throat.

Draco smirked up at him, and it appeared he wouldn't break eye contact as he parted his pale pink lips, opening up to take Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry groaned despite himself, tangling his fingers in Draco's hair.

Harry stared down at him, hissing as Draco sucked the head of him first, his hips bucking into Draco instantly. Draco let one slender hand rest on Harry's abdomen, holding him back, as he leant back a bit, dipping his tongue into Harry's foreskin – Harry cried out, and another hand of Draco's gripped the base of his cock, jerking off what he couldn't take in, making up for it.

Draco was driving him mad, almost working through a routine as he licked Harry's slit again and again, pleasure and lust flooding through Harry's senses. "F-fuck, D-draco." Harry moaned for the first time in a few minutes, and as if on cue, Draco took him further in, his cheeks hollowing, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, shivering at the sensation.

Draco sucked throatily on him, his head bobbing, and Harry began to guide him, Draco finally allowing him to thrust into Draco's hot, wet mouth, Draco's hand falling into his lap, where Harry imagined he was getting himself off, too.

"I-I-" Harry wasn't going to last much longer. He wasn't given blowjobs often, and, honestly, this was the best one he had ever received. "I'm gonna cum." His voice was hoarse, cracked, and Draco managed to engulf another half an inch into his mouth, making Harry shout as Draco worked on him. Harry expected Draco's jaw hurt by now.

Harry came, his orgasm knocking him breathless as he held Draco in place, not that the blond was trying to escape, and let his seed be swallowed up by Draco. He panted, finally grabbing onto the desk for support, his knuckles turning white. Draco coughed, getting up and wiping his mouth. Harry glanced at him, rubbing his face.

"Why would you –" Harry was cut off as Draco grabbed him and kissed him, and Harry was relieved that Draco did in fact swallow all his cum. It was less tongue and teeth than lips, and Harry sunk into it, wrapping his arms around Draco. Seconds later, they pulled apart, and Draco put their foreheads together.

"She can fuck you good," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "But I can fuck you better."

* * *

_a/n: Inspired by 'Fuck U Betta' – Neon Hitch._


End file.
